1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technologies for transmitting image data to a plurality of projectors via a network.
2. Related Art
The technologies for transmitting image data to a plurality of projectors from a personal computer by unicast and the technologies for transmitting image data to a plurality of projectors from a personal computer by multicast have been known (for example, JP-A-2000-209560 and JP-A-2005-18460).
However, when the personal computer transmits the image data to the plurality of projectors by unicast, the personal computer and the network are under heavy load. Moreover, when the personal computer transmits the image data by multicast, a router has to support multicast and a transmission destination list has to be registered in the router in advance.